hostage
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Kayla Marshall was only suppose to get money from the bank. She didn't think the bank will get robbed and she would be taken has a hostage. Dean Ambrose/OC Pairing, Roman Reigns/OC Pairing, Seth Rollins/OC Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another new story I had in mind. Enjoy.

Summary: Kayla Marshall was only suppose to get money from the bank. She didn't think the bank will get robbed and she would be taken has a hostage.

Chapter One: Take Her Hostage

Kayla Marshall always had it rough. She grew up with no family and no friends. That's because she lost her parents one awful day. She was all on her own. She admit it was tough but now she lived in a big city, with a great job working for a clothing line. She hopes one day she can be charge of her very own clothing store someday. She was finishing up her paper work when her friend Amy walk inside.

"Hey me and some of the girls are heading down to Wally's for drinks. You want to come?" she asked

"Yeah but I have to run to the bank. I'll meet you girls there." Kayla said

"Cool. See you there." Amy said and left. Kayla grab her stuff and headed out. She saw Brian and rolled her eyes. Brian had a thing for her and wouldn't stop asking her out. She walked fast to the elevator and kept pushing the button. It finally opened and she walk in. The doors were closing but a hand stop it from closing and Brian walked inside.

"Hello Kayla." he said, making Kayla sigh.

"Brian." she said

"So when are we going out."

"How about never." she said

"Come on I know you want me Kayla."

"Excuse me? You're delusional."

"I want you and I will have you." he said as the elevator doors opened.

"Stay away from me you creep." Kayla said and walk out of the elevator. She headed straight to her car and got inside. She drove off and headed to the bank. Her phone rang and put on her blue tooth.

"Hello?"

"Kayla it's Amy? Where are you."

"Sorry I'm still heading to the bank. I got hold up at the office cause of Brian."

"Oh my god what did that idiot do?" Amy asked

"Nothing. He just keeps asking me out as always."

"What a dumb ass. Well hurry up girl, we're all ready to party." Amy said, making Kayla laugh.

"Okay I'll be quick." she said, saying goodbye and pulling up to the bank. She got out and walk inside. She headed to the ATM and got some money out but the ATM weren't working so she headed inside to a teller.

"Kayla it's great to see you."

"Hello Mister Rogers. How are you?" she asked

"Tired. Can't wait for my shift to be over so I can see my wife. My kids are coming down this week too."

"When are you going to retire."

"I have two years left."

"Well good for you."

"So what are you here for dear."

"I'm just here to take some money out." she said. Suddenly there was gunshots and everyone screamed. Kayla eyes widen and she duck down.

"Nobody move this is a robbery." an armed mask man said. Mister Rogers was about to pull his gun on them but one of the armed man stop him.

"Put the gun down old man."

"Listen to him Mister Rogers." Kayla said. Two other armed mask man walk beside him and pointed their guns at the Mister Rogers.

"Do as the lady says." the man said. Mister Rogers put his gun down and then was push down on the ground.

"Everyone on the ground now."

Kayla didn't listen to him and kept standing. The one in charge came over to Kayla and put his gun at her.

"Did you hear me. Get down." one of the armed man said and push Kayla to the ground. Kayla shook her head and look up at the armed man and glare at him.

"Don't ever touch me again." she said, making the armed mask man laugh.

"You got spunk girl, I like." he said and slap her, "Now shut up."

"Dude did you have to hit her."

"She deserve it. Let's hurry and get the money." he said. They headed to the bank where the vault was and as they were doing that, A bank teller push a button notifying the police. Kayla look up and saw the armed men coming back.

"We got anything so now let's go."

"I think we should take a hostage."

"What? Why do you want to do that man? We got the money let's go."

Suddenly there was loud sirens and the three armed man panicked.

"Fuck someone called the cops."

One of the armed man grab Mister Rogers and pointed a gun at him, "Looks like you're going to be our hostage."

"No." Kayla said, "Don't take him. He's got a wife and kids."

"I didn't ask you to speak."

"Take me. I'll be you're hostage. Don't take him." she said. The armed man look at her, then look back at the old man. He smiled and tossed Mister Rogers to the ground. He grab Kayla hard, making her gasp.

"Fine we can use you for something."

"She can be our little plaything."

"Shut up man. Let's get going." he said and pulled Kayla with her out the back way. They had a SUV waiting for them and got inside it.

"Who the hell is this?" the driver asked

"Don't worry about her. Just shut up and drive." the one in charge said. The driver nodded his head and drove away from the bank.

"So what's the plan? What are we doing with the chick."

"I have a name asshole."

"And we didn't ask you, so you'll be called chick, got it."

"Ambrose stop being a dick."

"And you have to stop being a softy Rollins."

"Shut up."

"Look just keep driving Barrett. We'll think of a plan when we arrive in Italy."

"Italy?" Kayla yelled

"Yes so sit back and relax, it's going to be a long ride."

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I continue this?

R&amp;R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another new story I had in mind. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Why Do You Do This

It was a long trip indeed. Kayla have been in the car every since they took her as a hostage. They never stop to get food or drinks. The car finally came to a stop and everyone got out of the SUV.

"Come on let's get on the boat."

"A boat?" Kayla asked

"Shut up."

"Dean seriously stop being rude." Seth said, and helped Kayla on the boat.

"And you should know by now I'll never stop being an asshole." Dean said jumping on the boat. Wade took Kayla downstairs and push her inside. He pulled off her blindfold and smirk at here.

"This will be your room for the time being." he said, closing the door and locking it. Kayla sigh and look around the room. There was a king size bed and a big screen television. On the other side of the wall there was a bookcase with lots of books. Kayla smiled and walked over to them. She pulled a book from it's place and walk over to the bed and started reading. She was reading for awhile now and didn't hear someone come in.

"You like reading?" Seth asked, closing the door behind him. Kayla look up startled when Seth walked inside.

"Yes I love books a lot." she said, closing the book.

"Same here." he said, sitting down on the bed with her.

"I've always wanted to become an author." she said

"How come you're not one now."

"Things just got in the way."

"Like what?" he asked

"Look I don't know you that well and..."

"It's fine. I didn't mean to be nosy."

"There's a lot of books in here." she said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we all love to read. Who's your favorite author?" he asked

"I love Stephen King."

"Seriously? That's who I love." he said, getting up and grabbing a book, "This is my favorite book." he said, walking back over to her.

"It?" she asked and shivered, "I fucking hate clowns." she said, making Seth laugh.

"What book do you like?" he asked

"The Shining. The movie was insane."

"Yeah Jack Nicholson was amazing."

"God there's so many good books here." Kayla said and sigh, "I feel like I'm in heaven."

"This room will keep you preoccupied for awhile." he said and sigh, "I'm sorry by the way."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked, looking at him.

"For taking you as a hostage."

"I'm the one who told you guys to take me."

"Still I'm sorry. We took you from your life you had."

"Yeah well it wasn't that great of a life."

"Well I should let you rest, I have things to do." Seth said

"Hey Seth, thank you." Kayla said

"For what?" he asked

"For being nice." she said, "And not being a jerk like Dean."

"Dean is just a little mess up. Don't take it personal."

"And Roman? What's his deal? He seems quite."

"It's his story to tell. Later." he said and left.

* * *

Later on the door to Kayla room opened again and Roman walked inside.

"Come with me." he said. Kayla got up and followed him upstairs. It was really sunny out and suddenly she gasp when she saw the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked

"The view. It's beautiful." she said, making Roman smiled.

"Well enjoy it girl. This might be the only time you see it." he said and left her. She walk all the way up to the deck and look out at the ocean. The last time she saw the ocean was with her parents before they both pass away. She misses them so much but she never really mentions them to anybody. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and decided to go back downstairs. When she turned around she bump into Seth.

"Sorry." she said

"It's okay. Have you been crying?" he asked

"No. Excuse me." she said but he grab her arm gently and look at her.

"Hey talk to me. What's wrong."

"It's nothing. I have to go." she said and ran back downstairs. Seth frown and shook his head. He wanted to know what was up with this girl. He wasn't going to lie ever since he laid his eyes on her he was intrigued. He wanted answers and started following her to the room she was sleeping in. He got to the door and pushed it open. Kayla turned around and saw Seth standing there.

"What do you want Seth? Just leave me alone." she said, tearing falling down her cheeks. He closed the door and walk towards her.

"Please talk to me." he said

"Why? You're a complete stranger to me."

"Then let's change that. We'll start fresh."

"Seth..."

"Please. I want us to be friends."

"We can't be friends Seth. You're a criminal."

"I never was you know."

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I was teacher before all of this."

"A teacher?" she asked

"Yeah I was teaching grade 5th history before."

"How did you get yourself into this mess."

"I have a friend back in Italy who's really sick. She needs medication to make her better."

"Let me guess, teachers don't make a lot of money so you quit and robbed banks with your criminal friends."

"Kayla it was the only way I could get enough money."

"Is you're friend still alive."

"For now yes." he said

"Look I'm sorry about your friend Seth. I don't finish illness on anyone. But you and I still can't be friends. You took me as a hostage. You and your friends are criminals."

"If you just get to know me better, I'll show you I'm a good person."

"No Seth." she said and turned her back on him.

"Fine. You know Dean was right, your nothing but a bitch." he said and left. Kayla started crying and headed to the bed to sleep.

* * *

"So do you know what happened here." Officer Cena asked, as he walked into the bank

"A robbery of course." Officer Ziggler said

"It was horrible. They just took her."

"Took who?" Cena asked

"Miss Marshall. She's such a nice lady." Mister Roger said

"I think she was behind the robbery with them." a witness said

"She volunteer to go with them. They we're going to kill me. She saved my life." Mister Rogers said

"What's this girl's name."

"Kayla. Kayla Marshall." Mister Rogers

"Kayla Marshall? That's Billy and Victoria daughter."

"Who is Billy and Victoria?" Mister Roger asked

"They used to be famous movie stars. Until one day everything just ended."

"Ended how?" Mister Rogers

"Her parents were murder by robbers."

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming.

R&amp;R Please.

And looks like Seth is smitten with Kayla.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Now You Know

Three weeks and still Kayla and Seth weren't talking. She was now in Italy, staying at the boys home. And what a home it was, like was a fucking mansion. There was so many bedrooms, lots of bathrooms, a pool outside. But that wasn't what was on her mind. She kept thinking back to what Seth called her. A bitch. He was right. She was being a total bitch and he was being so nice to her. Kayla sigh and walk out of her room to go get something to eat. When she walked into the living room area, the boys were all there.

"Hey hostage." Dean said

"Hey asshole." she said and grab a beer.

"She did not just open one of my beers." Dean said

"Would you fucking relax." Roman said, and look over at Seth. Seth was keeping his eyes on Kayla the whole time she was in the kitchen.

"For fuck sake's dude just go talk to her." Roman whispered

"Shut up man." Seth said, and went outside the balcony. Kayla came back into the living room area and saw that Seth left.

"I'm heading to bed, later losers." Dean said and left. Kayla looked at Roman then around the living room looking for Seth.

"You want to talk." Roman asked, patting the spot beside him.

"No thank you."

"Please I'm a get listener." he said. Kayla sigh and sat down beside him.

"So did you and my buddy have a fight or something."

"I don't know what your talking about." she said

"I'm not stupid Kayla. Talk to me." Roman said

"He was being nice and I was being a bitch." she said

"I think he likes you." Roman said

"Likes me? No offense Roman but you guys are criminals."

"No offense taken. I think you both should talk. He's a good guy Kayla."

"I don't know if I should."

"Just think about it cause if I keep seeing him pouting around here I'm going kick his ass." Roman said, making Kayla smile a little.

"So what's you're deal. You've been very quite ever since I was taken as a hostage."

"My story is complicated." Roman said

"Well like someone always told me, uncomplicated then."

"This is the first time I'm telling someone about this."

"You don't have to if you don't want too."

"I lost my fiance. She was in a car accident."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Roman."

"She was hit by a drunk driver."

"Was he caught?" she asked

"Not at first. It was hard to find him."

"Wait you found him? Roman tell me you didn't kill him."

"No I didn't. When I found him, I told him he took away the best thing that's ever happened to me. He cried and said he was sorry then shot himself."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I know what it feels like to have something or someone taken away from you."

"Who was taken away from you?" he asked

"It's a long story." she said

"Okay. I'm going to bed now. Thank you for listening to me Kayla. You're a cool girl. By the way he's on the balcony." Roman said and left. Kayla look back out at the balcony and sigh. She got up off the couch and opened the doors and step out. Seth turned around and glare at Kayla.

"Hi." she said, nervously. Seth didn't say anything back and look away. Kayla walked up to Seth and touch his shoulder. Seth tense under her touch and turned around to look at her.

"Please don't be mad at me." she said

"Kayla please go away." he said and turned back to look at the city.

"I know I was being a bitch to you but I have a good reason."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." he said

"I'm not leaving until we sort things out. I want us to be friends. I want us to start over again, please."

"It's too late for that."

"So what your just going to ignore me the whole time I'm with you guys?" she asked

"That's the plan." he said. Kayla didn't say another word and left Seth alone. He looked back when she was gone and threw his beer bottle against the wall. This girl was getting under his skin and he didn't like it. She was only suppose to be a hostage, why did he have to feel this way about her.

"Fuck it." he said and headed for Kayla room. He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed crying. She look up at him as he enter and stood up.

"Seth.."

"Don't talk. Let me talk. I thought we were getting along great when we were talking about books. You shut me out and I just want to know why." he said and Kayla sigh. It was now or never, she thought to herself.

"My parents were killed." she said, "By robbers." she said and saw the sorrow look on Seth face.

"Kayla..."

"You talk, now it's my turn. I was fifteen when they died. I was with them when they got murder. I was in the car when they were getting money from a ATM machine. This man came up to them and shot them, taking their money and running away. I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't move. someone came by and saw my parents and called 911. When the police found me, I was Aphonic."

"I have no idea what the means." Seth said

"It means I couldn't talk. I was seeing a shrink for awhile but then one day I just got up and left everything behind me and moved to New York city. I met friends and started talking again." she said and cried, "I miss them so much Seth. I just want my parents back." she said as he grab her and hug her, "He was caught. I feel like he's watching me though."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked

"I was getting these random calls. Plus I always felt like someone was watching me."

"And this was before you move to New York?" he asked. Kayla nodded and sigh.

"I was having nightmares too." she said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm so sorry. I hate that you went through this."

"I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what?" he asked, frowning.

"For being a bitch. I was just scare of you."

"Scare of me? Kayla I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that now. I don't like robbers."

"Does that mean you hate me." Seth asked

"No I couldn't hate you." she said, touching his face, "I'm starting to like you." she said, smiling.

"I like you too." he said.

"So am I forgiven? Can we be friends." she asked

"Yeah I forgive if you forgive me."

"I do." she said and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome. It's late you should sleep."

"Okay. Night Seth." she said

"Night Kayla. Sweet Dreams." He said and left her room. Kayla got into her pajamas and crawl into bed, falling asleep and dreaming of Seth.

* * *

What you think?

R&amp;R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I had to delete this chapter and upload it again.

Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Hello There

The next morning Kayla woke up and smiled. She was still in Rome and happy that her and Seth were okay. She decided to get dress and make some breakfast for the boys. She headed to the kitchen and started cooking. She put some music on while she was cooking and started to dance and sing.

"Nice to meet you, where you been. I can show you incredible things, magic, madness, heaven, sin, saw you there and I thought, oh my god look at that face, you look like my next mistake, love's a game, wanna play. new money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine, ain't it funny, rumors fly, and I know you heard about me, so hey, let's be friends, i'm dying to see how this one ends, grab your passport and my hand, I can make the bad guys good for the weekend." she sang and turned around, screaming when she saw Seth standing there, smiling at her.

"Hi." she said smiling, "How long have you been standing there?" she asked

"Long enough. Did you make breakfast?" he asked

"Yeah I was hungry and thought I'd make some for me, you and the other guys. Where are they? They still sleeping?" she asked

"No they had to go out and do stuff. It's just you and me." he said, "You didn't have to do this though."

"I know that I'd be nice." she said. Seth smiled and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." he said and walked into the kitchen. Kayla smiled and follow him.

"Everything looks good." he said and stuff some eggs in his mouth, "So good." he moaned, making Kayla smile.

"Thank you." she said, digging into her food.

"So you want to explore Rome with me today?" Seth asked

"I'd love too. Do you think we'll be able to see the Vatican Museums."

"Maybe. So how did you sleep last night?"

"Good."

"No nightmares?" he asked

"No I was dreaming of good stuff." she said and smiled

"Oh really? You going to tell me what the dreams were." Seth asked. Kayla smiled and scoop some eggs on her spoon.

"Sure I dream that I threw eggs at you." she said and suddenly throw eggs at his face. Seth sat there shock while Kayla laugh.

"Did you just throw eggs at me." he asked

"Yes and it was hilarious." she said and continue to laugh. Seth grab some eggs and suddenly threw some at Kayla. She stop laughing and her eyes widen.

"Take that." he said. Kayla grabbed some more food and throw it at Seth. He did the same thing and suddenly it was a full out food fight.

"Okay, wait call truce." he said. Kayla smiled and dump juice on his head and ran.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that." He said and ran after her. He caught up to her and grab her but they slip and fell to the ground. Seth smash some food in her hair as she giggled.

"Okay I call truce." she said.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yes." she said and look up at him. Kayla realize that when they fell Seth landed on her. They both look at each other as Seth pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Um you have some egg on your cheek." she said and wipe it off with her thumb. When she touch they both felt a spark go through them. They kept staring at each other until Roman and Dean walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Roman asked as Seth and Kayla pulled away from each other and look up to see Dean and Roman staring at them.

"No you're not." Seth said, getting up and helping Kayla up.

"What the hell happen to this place?" Dean asked

"Um, we had a food fight." Kayla said

"What? You wasted food? What the hell is wrong with you people." Dean said, throwing his hands up in the air and walking away. Kayla and Seth started laughing and Roman just followed Dean.

"I should probably go clean up the mess." Kayla said and was about to walk away but Seth stop her.

"Hey are we still on for sightseeing today."

"Of course. Let me just clean up, go clean myself up and we can go."

"Okay, sounds good." he said and watch her walk away.

* * *

"Look at all these painting." Kayla said, taking pictures, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful."

"I've seen better." Seth said, looking at Kayla.

"This is amazing. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"It's no problem." He said

"I'm hungry, you want to go eat." Kayla said

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?" he asked

"Anywhere is fine."

"I know a great place. It's just down the street." He said. Kayla smiled and they walk down the street towards the restaurant. When they got there Kayla gasp and look at Seth.

"Babette? Are you kidding me? I've heard about this place."

"I have a friend that works here. Come on." He said grabbing her hand and walking inside.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that really Seth Rollins?" He said and hug Seth.

"It's good to see you Alberto. I would like you to meet Kayla, Kayla this is my good friend Alberto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said

"Bella Ragazza." he said, taking her hand and kissing her, "Seth, è questo il vostro girlfriend ?" he asked

"Non Ancora, Alberto." Seth said and smiled at Kayla.

"Come let me show you to your table." Alberto said. They followed him and Seth pulled Kayla chair out for her.

"Thank you." she said. Seth smiled and sat down as well. Alberto placed some menus down and called for a waiter.

"This is Ralph. He's a great waiter and you need anything he will help."

"Thank you Alberto." Seth said. They order their food and waited.

"Thank you." she said

"For what?" he asked

"For this and for the sightseeing and just being my friend." she said and smiled

"Anything for you Kayla." he said. Their food finally came and they chatted more about his family and her family and stuff they like.

"No way you like the rolling stones. I fucking love them."

"And apparently Taylor Swift too." Seth said, laughing.

"I don't like her just the song." she said biting her lip.

"I think you should still consider becoming an author."

"That has to wait. I also wanted to own my own clothing store as well." Kayla said

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess. I mean once I'm done being a hostage I can follow my dreams."

"Kayla.." he said and grab her hand, "You are more than a hostage to me." he said making Kayla smile. They finish their meal and headed back to the place they were staying at. When they walked inside they saw Roman and Dean playing video games.

"Hey guys, how was the sightseeing?" Roman asked

"It was great." They both said

"Okay, you two want to play some video games with us." Dean asked

"I'm actually tired, I'll see you guys in the morning. Night." Kayla said and went to bed.

"Is she okay?" Roman asked

"Yeah she's good. Let's play some games." Seth said.

* * *

Later that night, Kayla couldn't sleep so she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to grab some water. She opened the fridge door and grab a bottle of water when she turned around she saw Seth standing there. She was about to scream but he cover her mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said, removing his hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she said, "What are you doing up?" she asked

"Couldn't sleep. You?" he asked

"The same. You want to go talk out on the patio?" she asked. Seth agree and went outside.

"It's a beautiful night." she said, shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Just a little." she said

"Come here." he said as he pulled her to his side. Kayla smiled and snuggle against Seth.

"Dinner was really great tonight. You're friend Alberto was nice."

"Yeah he's a good guy."

"Can I ask you something."

"You can ask me anything."

"What did you and Alberto say when you both were talking in Italian."

"Well first he called you a beautiful girl and then ask me if you were my girlfriend."

"And what did you say?" she asked

"I said not yet." he said and Kayla look up at him, "I really like you and.."

"Seth, No. We can't be together." she said, getting up

"Why not? And don't say because you don't like robbers."

"It just wouldn't work out for us."

"And why not. I know you felt something when we were in the kitchen earlier. I felt it too." He said and grab her hand.

"Please give me a chance to show you I'm a good person and that I wouldn't hurt you." he said and touch her face.

"Seth.." she said, closing her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. They felt that spark again, as Seth pulled her closer to him. Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and moan softly against his lips. They broke apart from the kiss and look at each other.

"Don't be afraid of me please." he pleaded with her. Kayla shook her head and touch his face.

"I could never be afraid of you but this is too soon Seth. I need time please." she said. Seth sigh and nodded his head.

"I'll give you as much time as you need."

"Thank you. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning okay." she said, kissing his cheek and went to bed, leaving Seth by himself.

* * *

What you think? R&amp;R Please!

Bella Ragazza - Beautiful Girl

è questo il vostro girlfriend - Is this you're girlfriend?

Non Ancora - Not Yet


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I had to delete this chapter and upload it again.

Enjoy!

Chapter Five: These Feelings

The next few days have been hell for Seth. He did what Kayla asked him and gave her some time. A week has past and he was still waiting. Kayla was being very distant from him. If Seth walked in the room at all, Kayla would get up and leave. Even while he was in the car with her or on Roman boat, which they are now on, as they headed to their next location, Hawaii.

"So why Hawaii?" Kayla asked, as Seth listen on, looking out at the ocean.

"It's where Seth place is." Roman said

"Oh I see." Kayla said, and frown. She looked over at Seth and saw that he wasn't looking at them.

"His place is dope though. He's got this awesome pool." Dean said

"Did you just say dope?" Kayla asked, laughing.

"Yeah why?" he asked

"People don't say dope anymore Dean." she said, "Hey do you guys got a music player or something."

"Yeah downstairs in the book room." Roman said.

"Great. I'm going down there now." she said and headed down to the book room. Roman look over at Seth and walked over to him.

"How's it going man." he said, nudging him.

"I'm doing alright." he said

"What's going on with you and Kayla."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You two just seem quite lately. Did something happen."

"We kissed."

"Oh. Wow." he said

"And now things are just weird."

"Weird how?" Roman asked

"I want to be with her and she's not ready for that."

"I see."

"I mean I told her I'll give her time and it's already been a week."

"Look she's all alone now, so go talk to her. Get some answers." Roman said.

"No why should I go to her? The way I see it I'm done with her." Seth said and headed downstairs. The boat finally arrived and everyone got out. Kayla went to grab her bag but Roman stop her.

"Let me get that." he said

"Thanks Roman." she said. They all headed into Seth home and Kayla jaw drop.

"Damn." she whispered. His place was beautiful. It was huge, "Look at the view. This is beautiful." she said. Seth stood there and watch Kayla. Roman looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah done with her my ass." he said and walked away. Seth glare at Roman and headed to his room. Dean followed Seth into his room.

"Dude how about me have a party. We can invite our favorite girls."

"I don't know man."

"Is it about Kayla? Hey man forget about her. She doesn't want to be with you so just move on."

"You're right. Okay call up are girls. Let's have some fun tonight."

* * *

Kayla was just about to go put her swim wear on when the doorbell rang. She wasn't sure if she should answer it but Dean walk downstairs and answer it.

"Ladies." Dean said as three girls in bikinis hug him.

"We missed you Dean." they said. Kayla rolled her eyes and couch. Dean turned around and saw Kayla standing there.

"Oh right, girls this is Kayla, Kayla this is Paige, Emma and Summer Rae."

"Hello." Kayla said. The girls rolled their eyes and turned their attention back at Dean.

"Let's go have fun girls." he said as they headed out back. Kayla was about to close the door but someone stop her. She looked up and saw two guys standing there.

"Why hello there beautiful."

"Randy stop hitting on her. Hey sweetheart, I'm Bray."

"Nice to meet you Bray." Kayla smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello I'm Randy."

"Nice to meet you Randy." she said.

"Boys great to see you." Roman said, greeting them.

"It's great to see you man." Bray said. Suddenly the door bell rang again and Kayla answer it. There stood two beautiful twins. They both look like models.

"Hello? I'm looking for Seth."

"Nikki." Seth said and Kayla watch as Nikki passed by her and kissed him. Kayla stood there with wide eyes. How can he let her kiss him like that when he had feelings for her.

"It's great to see you again baby." Nikki said

"You too gorgeous." Seth said and hug her. Kayla looked down and tears started forming in her eyes. Seth looked up at Kayla and he knew he had hurt her but he didn't care, he was done waiting for her. Kayla looked up at Seth again and when he saw the tears in her eyes he look at her with guilt. He knew now that he fuck up.

"Those two I swear." the other twin said, "Can never keep their hands off each other."

"Excuse me." Kayla said and walked away, going upstairs. Roman watched Kayla go upstairs and turned to Seth glaring at him.

"Let's go have some fun baby." Nikki said

"I'll be right there okay." Seth said. Nikki smiled, grabbed her sister and went outside.

"Guys can you give me and Seth a minute." Roman said. Bray and Randy nod their hands and went outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roman asked

"What do you mean?" Seth asked

"You kissed Nikki right in front of Kayla man. You made her cry."

"It's not my problem. Now if you excuse me I have a beautiful woman waiting for me." Seth said and walked outside. Roman shook his head and went to see Kayla. He knock on her door and waited for her answer.

"Come in." she said and Roman walked inside. Kayla looked up and saw Roman standing there. He saw the tears in her eyes and opened his arms. Kayla got up and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry he's being like this. I had no idea he would be bringing Nikki over."

"It's not your fault he's an asshole but I don't blame him. This is my fault."

"What? No way." Roman said pulling Kayla away from him so he can look at her, "He's being a dick. I don't like seeing you hurt." he said. Kayla look up at Roman and smiled. She kissed his cheek and grab his hand.

"You're a good guy Roman. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Well there is this girl I'm crazy for but..."

"But what? Tell her how you feel."

"It's complicated." he said, "Hey I'm going to head back down at the pool, don't let Seth get to you. You be the better person okay." he said and left her room. Kayla heard music blaring and smiled. A plan came to her and she went into her bathroom to change into her bathing suit.

* * *

"So that girl that answer the door early. Who was she?" Brie asked Dean

"She's no one." he said

"She must be the maid." Nikki said, laughing.

"Like Dean said she's no one." Seth said. Roman was sitting beside them and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seriously? Are you two drunk?" Roman asked

"Not yet." Dean said, laughing.

"This is bullshit. That girl has been with us for awhile now. She's like family and the both of you are sitting here acting like a bunch of assholes."

"Family? I thought she wasn't important."

"She's not Nikki." Seth said

"Stop this man. You're only being this way cause you can't own up to the truth."

"And what truth would that be?" Seth asked

"You're falling hard for her." Roman said

"What? Is this true Seth." Nikki asked. Seth was about to say something when something caught his eye. Kayla walked out in a blue skimpy bikini and Seth jaw drop. Kayla didn't pay attention to them and headed towards the diving board. Seth kept watching her as she headed up the diving board and jump off it diving into the pool. Roman smiled and looked over at Seth.

"You might want to close your mouth or flies might fly in there." Roman said. Seth closed his mouth and glare at Roman. Kayla came out of the pool and walked over to Seth. She grabbed him and kissed him. Everyone jaws drop as she continued to kissed him. She pulled away from him and walked away, heading back inside. Seth touch his lips and smirk.

"Did you just let her kiss you?" Nikki asked

"Nikki not now." Seth said and went to look for Kayla. He headed upstairs and walked into her room.

"Seth..."

"Shut up." he said, "Why do you keep doing this to me."

"Doing what?" she asked

"Playing these games with me. You told me you needed time and I gave it to you. You have been avoiding me for days now. All of the sudden you kissed me out of nowhere. Stop giving me mixed signals."

"I'm sorry okay. I never want to hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you either, Kayla."

"But you did when you kissed Nikki."

"I was an asshole okay."

"Why would you do that to me when you have feelings for me."

"I was trying to make you jealous."

"Well it work. I wanted to kick her ass."

"Why?" he asked

"Because..."

"Because what?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Because I wanted to be the one to kissed you and..."

"And what Kayla."

"And because I want to be with you." she said. Seth smiled and kissed her. They pulled away from the kissed and smiled at each other.

"So you'll be with me? You'll me my girlfriend."

'I'll be your girlfriend." she said.

"I promise to never hurt you. I promise to always make you happy."

"Well you better start by kissing me again."

"That I can do." he said and kissed her some more.

* * *

"We still haven't found her yet. What's taken so long?" Officer Cena asked

"This lady here said she talked with Miss Marshall the night she was taken." Officer Ziggler said

"She was just suppose to get money and then meet me and a few friends for drinks." Amy said

"Anything else." Officer Cena asked

"Brian was with her at the officer were she works before she left, maybe he had something to do with this."

"And who is this Brian man." Officer Cena asked

"Her stalker." Amy said

"Stalker?" Officer Ziggler asked

"He always wanted to be with her. He wouldn't leave her alone."

"Well maybe we should talk to this Brian man." Officer Ziggler said

* * *

What you all think?

Let me know.

R&amp;R Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I had to delete this chapter and upload it again.

Enjoy!

Chapter Six: These Feelings

"So you two are together now?" Dean asked as Seth and Kayla walked back outside holding hands.

"What do you think Dean." Seth asked

"What about Nikki? I thought you wanted her."

"I just called her over to make Kayla jealous." Seth said, turning to her, "Which was wrong of me to do and I'm sorry." he said. Kayla smiled and touch his face.

"It's okay Seth. How mad was she actually." Kayla asked

"Very mad. I said something to her and she threw her drink in my face and storm off." Dean said

"Even Randy left." Roman said.

"Well I say who cares, let's keep partying." Bray said. Everyone cheered, making Kayla laugh.

"You're friends are awesome."

"They sure are. You want a drink." Seth asked

"Not yet I want to go back in the pool." She said and ran, diving into the pool. Seth smiled and look back at everyone.

"That's my girlfriend." he said and ran diving into the pool. Everyone laugh but Dean.

"I still don't understand why he wants to be with her." Dean said

"Because he loves her Dean."

"Love? Please, he'll be with her for awhile, get her into bed and leave her. He doesn't do love Roman, you know that."

"Well he's change. She change him." he said and look out at them.

"It's just weird seeing them together. I always thought you would end up with her."

"Me?" Roman asked

"Yeah. You guys talk a lot and have so much in common."

"We're just friends Dean. That's it." Roman said

"If that's true why do you keep staring over there at them." Dean said. Roman shook his head and glare at Dean.

"I'm done talking about this." He said, getting up and going inside. He headed to the kitchen to grab another, slamming the door loud.

"Damn I don't want to be the person that made you mad." Kayla said, walking inside grabbing a beer as well.

"Just having a bad day." Roman said looking at her.

"You want to talk about it."

"Not really."

"Okay if you need to talk I'm here, just like your here for me." She said and was about to walk away when Roman stop her.

"Are you happy?" He asked

"Of course. Why are you asking me this."

"I'm just looking at for you. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." He said. Kayla smiled and hug Roman.

"I'm happy." She said, pulling away and looking at Roman, "Thank you." she said, kiss his cheek and walk outside. Roman touch his cheek and smiled. Roman knew right there that Dean was right. He was starting to have feelings for Kayla.

* * *

Later on that night, Roman couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk. On the way out he bump into Kayla.

"Hey where are you going?" Kayla asked

"Just for a walk." He said

"Well have fun." she said

"Wait. You want to come with me." He asked

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes maybe we can have that talk."

"Okay let's go. Seth is sleeping anyways." She said. They headed towards the beach and sat down on the sand, looking out to the water.

"It's cold tonight." Kayla said, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Here." He said and put his jacket around her.

"What about you?" Kayla asked

"I'm fine." He said

"So how's things going with that girl."

"What girl?" Roman asked

"The one you told me about. Have you told her yet."

"Told her what?" He asked

"How you feel."

"Not yet. I'm kind of nervous."

"What? You nervous?"

"It's been awhile since I've approach a girl."

"Oh right your fiance, sorry."

"It's fine. It's just this girl is amazing. I never thought I'd like someone again after Amber."

"Amber? That's your fiance name?" Kayla asked

"Yeah but this other girl walk into my life and just blew me away. She's beautiful."

"Well I think she needs to know how you feel." Kayla said.

"I will I just need a little more time."

"So the party was fun today."

"Yeah it was. Dean was drunk as hell."

"Do you know he's sleeping in the bath tub."

"What?" Roman asked

"Yes I went in there to pee and he was sleeping there." Kayla said, giggling. Roman smiled when Kayla giggled and sigh.

"You okay there big man?" Kayla asked

"No I want to say sorry."

"For what?" she asked

"For me and the boys taking you."

"Hey my life was boring anyways."

"Kayla.."

"What? So what if you guys took me. In a very long time I haven't been happy, I never had a family. You walk into my life and now..."

"Now what?" Roman asked

"Now I have a family." She said. Roman smiled and hug her. Back at the house, Seth was watching Roman and Kayla from the house.

"What do you think their talking about?" Dean asked, as he stands beside Seth.

"How should I know." Seth said

"If I was you I'd watch out with them." Dean said

"What do you mean?"

"Just be careful with her man. I don't trust her and either should you."

"I do trust her, it's him I don't trust."

"Is it because of Amber? Dude you have to get over that." Dean said

"I am over it."

"No your not. She loved Roman and pick him."

"Yeah well now she's dead." Seth said and walk inside the house. Dean followed him.

"Man calm down. Look all I'm saying after everything before just be careful. You don't want to get caught up in a stupid dumb love triangle again. You know what that did to you and Roman."

"I have nothing to worry about, Kayla wants me not Roman." Seth said. Roman and Kayla walked inside and saw Seth and Dean standing there.

"Hey you two." Kayla said, walking up to Seth and kissing him, "What were you two talking about?" She asked

"Nothing important, let's go to bed." Seth said

"Okay. Oh Roman here's your jacket." She said taking it off her shoulders and handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said, "Also thanks for talking with me."

"You're welcome." she said and went upstairs with Seth.

"Dude what are you doing."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked

"I mean you and Kayla."

"Nothing why? We were just talking."

"Dude your falling for her."

"Your crazy Ambrose."

"Oh really, why was she wearing your jacket?"

"Cause she forgot her jacket and was cold. Now I'm going to bed."

"Back away now man well you can." Dean said and headed to bed. Roman sigh and laid down on the couch, closing his eyes and dreaming of Kayla.

* * *

What you think?

R&amp;R Please


End file.
